young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Thirteen Path
This is the fourth episode of season two, and the thirteenth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Twelve Next Episode: Episode Fourteen Plot Austin and Ethan remain stone outside as the sun comes up. Victor comes out of the bathrom naked, and sees James still asleep. Carolina and Xavin meet up with Julie and tell her what is going on, she tells them that sounds crazy. They plead for her help and she says in memory of Steven she will give her life to help them. Nicco watches as Nightstick and Daystick tell WitchBreaker and Black Maria they only need one more hour to charge the machine to make it strong enough the cover what they need, WitchBreaker tells Nicco this machine will amplify the spell they are going to do to hit everyone, not just the in the world, on other planets such as Hala as well. Carolina, Victor, James, Julie and Xavin arrive outside as the sun starts to go down, they come across the statues of Ethan and Austin, they also see three mice there as well, Julie says she thinks they are Klara, Old Lace and Chase. Julie does a reversal spell, and they all return to normal. Pissed off Chase says they better take down those witches. Julie says they have a plan, similar to what they did with Reaper, and Billy, the team understands. Nicco looks at Kevin as a frog, and feels bad for him. Just then she sees Carolina and Julie go by the window and smiles. She whispers a spell and Kevin becomes human again, he falls over to her and catches the attention of Black Maria, Chase unties Nicco just as the rest of the baddies take notice. Just then, a bat flies in, and uses his sonic boom to destroy the machine, she turns into James and kicks Daystick in the face, they both hit the ground. Chase comes in riding Old Lace and they attack Nightstick, Old Lace rips his throat out, Ethan and Austin come in, Austin hits Difference Engine with a fire ball and Ethan picks him up and throws him into the wall, he falls to pieces, showing his robot body. Victor, Carolina, Xavin and Klara come in. Victor and Xavin pulls out guns and shoot at Black Maria but she stops them with a force field then shoots a fireball that hits and kills Xavin. Carolina telekenitically throws her out the window, and Klara calls on nature, first the ground around her breaks then she is swallowed into the earth by roots and vines that trap her and the earth eats her with a mouth shaped hole, then closes. Julie comes in and tells Nicco to do what she did for Reaper, the two witches open a portal with the spell she learned to close the portal in Episode Forty Four, and WitchBreaker is sucked inside, along with the bodies of Xavin, Daystick, Nightstick and Difference Engine. It then closes as everyone else is hanging onto something. Carolina is sad at loosing Xavin and sits with Nicco, and Kevin as they mourn together. Carolina states this is no way to live. Ethan and Austin talk about going to Hala, to live. Klara and Chase hookup that night. Victor and James talk about going vampire hunting on the road together. Starring Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Ethan Edwards Austin Garde Kevin Cole Klara Prast Chase Stein Victor Mancha Xavin Old Lace WitchBreaker NightStick DayStick Black Maria Difference Engine Julie Power Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Episodes